Historia sobre Milo
by Hitachiin Twiins
Summary: Após tantas guerras, uma época de paz vem e nessa época existe um cavaleiro de escorpião com remorços e saudades de um outro cavaleiro.O que irá acontecer com eles?Nem tudo que parece, realmente é. / Yaoi, Angust / Fan fic em Hiatos.
1. Passado, Presente, Futuro e Despedida

**Observações: **A baixo segue-se um poema meio ruim na minha vista escrito por min ¬¬...  
**Observações²: **Como alguém como eu quase não sei nada sobre Francês escreveu isso ai? Ajuda do Google.  
**Observações³: **Escrito por min, e sem fundos financeiros.

E só deixa avisar que: Por mais que eu ame escrever eu tenho os meus próprios erros, gostos e jeitos.  
Cada um lê isso se quiser ¬¬...Não obrigo a ninguém .

**o-O-o**

**Sem você o que eu sou?**

**Sans toi ma vie complète si  
**_( Sem você a minha vida não se completa )_  
**Sans toi je n'obtiens pas pour survivre…  
**_( Sem você não consigo sobreviver... )_  
**Pas seulement…  
**_( Não sozinho... )_  
**Jamais seulement…  
**_( Jamais sozinho... )_  
**Je t'aime très…  
**_( Te amo muito... )_  
**Pourquoi elle ne perçoit pas cela sans toi,  
**_( Por que não percebe que sem você, )_  
**de mon côté je n'obtiens pas pour vivre !  
**_( do meu lado eu não consigo viver! )_  
**Pourquoi il ne perçoit pas cela sans toi,  
**_( Por que não percebe que sem você, )_  
**ma vie n'est rien !  
**_( a minha vida não é nada! )_  
**Pourquoi elle ne perçoit pas cela sans toi,  
**_( Por que não percebe que sem você, )_  
**je suis seulement un corps sans âme,  
**_( sou somente um corpo sem alma, )_  
**un corps qui sert seulement une déesse.  
**_( um corpo que só serve uma deusa. )_  
**Cela s'il n'était pas donc…  
**_( Que se não fosse por isso... )_  
**Il m'aurait déjà tué…**  
_( Já teria me matado... )_  
**Pourquoi il ne perçoit pas qu'I il a l'amour d'I !  
**_( Por que não percebe que eu tem amo! )_

**o-O-o**

" Conseguira escrever aquele pequeno poema em Francês.  
Não sabia como fizera aquilo.  
Afinal de contas não sabia quase nada sobre Francês.  
Talvez por pegar vários livros dele, tenha aprendido muito.  
Ha via mudado muito esses tempos.  
Seus amigos não o reconheciam mais.

Seu gosto avia mudado. Agora sabia mais Francês do que Grego.  
Tinha 30 anos.  
Estava ajudando a Athena com as coisas da Fundação Graad.  
Agora que ele tinha ido embora. Ela precisara de ajuda, mais no começo...  
No começo tudo tinha sido difícil...  
Afinal de contas sofrera muito.

Se lembrando disso fechava os olhos fortemente...  
Estava no templo dele.  
Pensando naquelas palavras duras de Athena... "

**§ Flash Back §**

- POR QUE!  
Estava descontrolado, aquilo não podia ser verdade...  
Não queria que fosse verdade!  
- POR QUE NÃO VAI REVIVE-LOS!

Ela respondera naquele tom calmo e gentil, como odiava aquela menina!  
- Por favor se acalme!

- QUER QUE EU ME ACALME SABENDO QUE NUNCA MAIS IREI VÊ-LO?

- Por ZEUS se acalma!

- Quer saber? Faça o que quiser. Eu vou ficar em meu templo.  
Sai revoltado de lá, estressado como sempre fui.

**§ Fim do Flashback §**

" Aquela menina... Agora ajudava-a nos serviços da fundação a contra gosto...  
E também por que os outros cavaleiros só viviam nas baladas, faziam festa...  
Verdadeiros baladeros de plantão... "

**o-O-o**

**Peut-être si vous estivese ici…  
**_( Talvez se você estivese aqui... )  
**Je serais plus contenté  
**( Eu estaria mais contente... )  
_**Je serais souriant moi me mange toujours souris. ..  
**_( Eu estaria sorrindo como sempre sorri... )_  
**Mais vous n'êtes pas ici !  
**( _Mas você não está aqui! )_  
**Vous qu'il n'a pas perçu que je vous ai aimé !  
**( _Você não percebeu que eu te amava! )_  
**Vous il a nié ces sentiments !  
**( _Você negou esses sentimentos! )_  
**Il a eu le courage de dire qu'il ne m'a pas aimé !  
**( _Teve coragem de dizer que não me amava! )_  
**Il a eu le courage de renegar ceci pendant la minute !  
**( _Teve coragem de renegar isso para min! )_  
**Comment a-t-il eu le courage tellement grand ?  
**( _Como teve tamanha coragem? )_  
**Les nuits que j'ai passées avaient été dedans vont sont ?  
**( _As noites que passei foram em vão é? )_  
**Les nuits que j'ai passées à pleurer pour sa culpabilité !  
**( _As noites que passei chorando por sua culpa! )_  
**Nuits pensant à toi !  
**( _Noites pensando em você! )_  
**Qu'était-elle pour toi ceci ?  
**( _O que foi para você isso? )_  
**N'a senti rien pour moi né exactement ?  
**( _Não sentia nada por mim mesmo né? )_  
**Ni l'ami devrait être pour toi né ?  
**_( Nem amigo deveria ser para você né? )_  
**Cette tristesse quand savoir de ceci…  
**( _Que tristeza ao saber disso... )_  
**Que vous il ne m'avez pas aimé…  
**( _Que você não me amava... )_  
**Un distillateur plus triste il est de savoir que vous ne me voulez pas pour la fin…  
**( _Mais triste ainda é saber que você não me quer por perto... )_  
**Par conséquent, la mort a dedans séparé quelques fois à eux…  
**( _Por isso, a morte nos separou várias vezes... )_  
**Ce doit avoir été né heureux !  
**_( Deve ter ficado feliz né! )  
_**Mais I pas…  
**( _Mas eu não... )_  
**Je suis toujours triste et blessé…  
**( _Ainda estou triste e magoado )_  
**Très…  
**_( Muito... )_

**o-O-o**

" O que eu sou sem você?  
Sou uma alma vazia...  
Sou um ser perdido na escuridão sem fim.  
Sou alguém que vaga solitariamente...  
Sou aquele que deus castigou por amar outro ser igual,  
sou uma pessoa sem alma sem destino...sou um ser melancólico...  
Sou aquele que não tem mais prazer e nem sentimentos

Sou aquele que não tem mais esperança no Futuro...  
Aquele que só vaga pelo universo.  
Ajudando Athena. E os outros que pode...  
Sou aquele que uma vez foi morto por Hades...  
Aquele que suportou a perda da pessoa que o amava...  
Aquele que se arrepende amargamente por não lhe dizer...  
Não dizer o que sente para você...  
Aquele que nunca disse...

E quando disse a pessoa renegara...  
E depois morrerá...o que sou para você?  
Amigo, Amante, ou alguém que te perturba?  
Sou somente uma pessoa que o amou tanto...  
Que confundiu amor com amizade...  
Mas para min sempre te amei...  
Para min o que senti foi verdadeiro...

Mesmo que diga que não me amas...  
Saiba que esse sentimento sempre será verdadeiro...  
Sempre te amarei..."

**o-O-o **

**Je t'aime, mon amour…  
**_( Eu te amo, meu amor... )  
_**Je vous ai débarqué pour toujours sur l'eau…  
**_( Para sempre te amarei... )  
_**Je ne vous oublierai jamais…  
**_( Nunca te esquecerei... )  
_**E quand avoir besoin de eux alguem pour soutenir à lui…  
**_( E quando precisar de alguem para lhe apoiar... )  
_**Sabe que je serai ici à son latéral…  
**_( Sabe que eu estarei aqui ao seu lado... )  
_**E jamais que je pas encore moins…  
**_( E nunca deixarei sozinho... )  
_**Jamais…  
**_( Nunca... )  
_**Il ne m'importe pas sera pour seulement l'usage pour toi…  
**_( Não me importa se for para ser somente usado por você... )  
_**De qui seje vous qui irritent pour m'employer…  
**_( Deste que seje você que ira me usar... )  
_**Il n'importe pas s'il sont pour I pour le chauffer seulement le lit…  
**_( Não importa se fora para eu somente lhe aquecer a cama... )  
_**et pour avoir cela à partir avant que vous vous soyez réveillés…  
**_( E ter que sair antes de acordaste... )  
_**Je n'importe pas en étant son puto…  
**_( Não me importo em ser o seu puto... )  
_**Si elle sera seulement toi qui pour me faire…  
**_( Se for somente você que me fizer... )  
_**Après tous exactement ce qui pour me blesser…  
**_( Afinal mesmo que me ferir... )  
_**e saurai pour traiter ceci…  
**_( Eu saberei lidar com isso... )  
_**Je ne m'importe pas en étant son puto…  
**_( Não me importo em ser o seu puto... )  
_**Si elle ne sera seulement toi et rien à plus m'inciter pour être ceci…  
**_( Se for somente você e nada mais a me fazer ser isso... )  
_**Mais s'il oublie cela exactement ce ceci ne se produit jamais…  
**_( Mas nunca se esqueça que mesmo que isso aconteça... )  
_**Je vous ai toujours débarqué sur l'eau…  
**_( Eu sempre te amarei... )  
_**Mon amour…  
**_( Meu amor... )  
_**Pour toujours son, seulement son et du plus personne…  
**_( Para sempre seu, somente seu e de mais ninguém... )  
_**Pour : Milo**  
_( Por: Milo )_

**o-O-o**

" Deixei isso em cima da cama dele, que estava arrumada.  
O Templo dele estava arrumado. Hoje ele iria fazer exatamente 31 anos...  
E provavelmente...Se eu estivesse com o mesmo animo...  
Se ele estivesse vivo...  
Provavelmente eu estaria enchendo a paciência dele...  
Mas como ele esta morto...  
Só posso dizer que nunca saberei a reação dele...  
Pois este ano decidi sair da Grécia.  
Decidir ir para a Ilha de Milos.  
Ganhar a Mesophetámenos...  
E ficar lá...Para treinar futuros cavaleiros de Escorpião...  
Só isso não tinha mais o direito de viver...  
Passei a maior parte no vulcão lá dentro eu me concentrava.  
Na minha vida...  
O meu passado...  
Aonde tinha memórias suas...somente suas...  
Não me importava mais para os outros e sim somente em você...E nada mais..."

**§ FIM §**

**Comentários:** Bem comecemos então né?

Olha entre aspas eu quis passar mais os pensamentos dele  
No centro, em negrito frases em Francês...  
Deve ter algumas coisas erradas ...Por culpa do tradutor que eu usei  
( off/ Não sei nadica de francês )  
O pouco que eu sei nem dá pra fazer muita coisa ii""""  
Bom ...Só né?.

Sayounara...  
Feito dia/hora: 14:30 16/08/06

Editado: 17:45 18/08/06


	2. Atual Presente

_**Historia sobre Milo – Capitulo 2**_

**o-O-o**

" Tudo...Tudo o que preciso é dele...tudo...  
Por que não o esqueço? "

Tinha exatamente 33 anos agora...  
Estava na Ilha de Milos a 2 anos...  
E até agora não sabia de nada que ocorrera no Santuário...  
Não sabia se ele estava vivo...  
Ou não...  
Se Athena o revivera...

" Tudo o que preciso agora...  
É descansar e antes tomar um belo banho "

Ao voltar pra dentro da casa em que estava morando,  
Simples, e calmo...  
Era o que precisava...  
Paz...e tranqüilidade...

Todos os dias que passara era a mesma coisa:  
. Acordar  
. Tomar banho  
. Meditar no vulcão  
. Voltar pra casa  
. Tomar outro banho  
. Comer  
. Dormir

Fora assim por 2 anos inteiros,  
Os dias se passavam e ele nem via...

Até que...

Algum dia quando chegara em casa, um garoto batera na porta e este se chamava de Shiro, Shiro era um garoto de pele morena, cabelos longos ondulados, parecidos com o de Milo.  
Ele trazia uma carta do Santuário. Ficara surpreso ao receber uma carta de lá!

- Obrigado Shiro, agora volte pra sua casa.  
- Está bem Milo...

Ele se retirara, nos 2 anos Shiro o ajudava na limpeza da casa,  
Enquanto ele meditava...  
Fora tomar banho, e depois de terminar fora ver a carta do Santuário ao abrir ela e ler,  
Teve um choque!

_Para: Milo  
De: Camus_

Tinha que ser uma brincadeira de muito mau gosto!  
Não...não poderia ter sido ele que escrevera!  
Mas a letra...Não! Não poderia ser!

_Mon ami,  
Athena me revivera a um ano atrás,  
E me disse que vous estava na Ilha de Milos,  
Por um ano nom me preocupei,  
Mas agora...agora é diferente...  
Sinto algo que non sei o que és...  
Pois agora me preocupo mais do que o normal,  
Com vous...Milo...  
Escute-me,  
Por favor volte para o Santuário...  
Desejo muito conversar com vous...  
Si'l vous plaît  
Faço qualquer coisa para isso acontecer...  
Espero que volte...  
Até logo..._

_Camyu._

Ta...aquilo era uma brincadeira de MUITO mau gosto!  
Deduzira pela letra da carta que não era outra pessoa...  
Assim pensara um pouco...  
E decidira partir...  
Iria partir dentre em breve...  
Arrumara a casa e assim iria partir amanhã...

_No dia seguinte..._

Era noite...  
E provavelmente estava tudo pronto,  
Esperava o jato da empresa Kido para poder ir pra Grécia  
Vontade? Nenhuma...  
Já conversara com Shiro e este iria tomar conta da casa enquanto ia para Grécia...  
Já que Athena mandara ele voltar de 2 em 2 anos ao Santuário...  
Sentira uma brisa forte passar por si, e somente ficara olhando pro céu.  
Ao adentrar no jato com a pequena mala fora se sentar atrás, do lado da janela.  
Olhava o céu limpo e estrelado era somente 5 horas de viajem aproximadamente...

Mas a verdade era que estava com receio...muito, receio...  
Encontra-lo seria ótimo...  
Mas não queria demonstrar os sentimentos...  
Sempre dormia pouco nos 2 anos...por isso acabara dormindo dentro do Jato...

_Enquanto isso...na Grécia..._

" Patético...  
Eu Camus de Aquário o ser mais frio do Santuário!  
AMANDO!  
Muito patético ¬¬..."

Estava andado de um lado e do outro na casa,  
A verdade, é que percebera isso a 2 meses atrás,  
E ta ¬¬ não gostara muito!  
Olhava o céu estrelado. Gostava muito daquela época do ano,  
Podia-se ver o céu estrelado claramente...  
E o céu era a sua única companhia...

Deitado na porta da casa contemplando a constelação de Aquário,  
Vira um jato passando em cima,  
Deduzira que tinha que ser ele!

A carta/poema que lera quando chegara em seu quarto um ano atrás,  
O chocara mais do que o normal,  
Nunca pensara que Milo de Escorpião sentiria tal coisa, por si!  
E mais ainda...  
O jeito que se auto tratava na carta...  
Era como se fosse...  
Um lixo,  
Um...puto!

Achara isso no _começo_...  
Mas depois o tempo passara...  
Lia a carta várias vezes,  
E percebera que o que ele sentia,  
Não era diferente do que eu estava sentindo...  
Amor...

E ainda ele escrevera a carta em Francês.  
Dando um sotaque e uma leitura mais...  
Romântica!

Ta ta...Odiava dizer mais ele Camus de Aquário estava amando!  
E ainda o ser mais bagunceiro da Grécia!  
Milo de Escorpião!

" Mon dieu! Non pode ser verda!  
Non pode ser verda o que sinto!  
Non...dieu...si'l vous plaît "

Ficara perdido em seus pensamentos que só percebera depois que...  
Alguém estava em sua casa...  
E era ele...

_Há alguns minutos atrás..._

Chegara finalmente em sua casa...  
Grécia...  
Ao certo não sabia por que decidira voltar tão cedo...  
Poderia demorar mais non?  
Mas não queria, conversara com Athena,  
Que estava o esperando ansiosamente...  
Aquela pentelha...  
Provavelmente queria ver se eu tinha voltado a ser...  
Como era antes...

Mas isso não ira acontecer tão cedo...  
Ela pedira para um guarda pegar a minha mala e desce-la para Escorpião.  
Recusei-me a deixar ele leva-la, assim...  
Sorri amigavelmente e falei para ela.

- Pardon Athena, mas devo cuidar de minhas próprias coisas... Enton posso me retirar?

Talvez ela tenha odiado aquilo, mas sorria e deixara, odiava admitir...  
Mas pegara hábitos dele!  
Parara em Peixes, vira Aphrodite cuidando de suas preciosas rosas...  
Não mudara nada...  
Conversei breves minutos com ele.  
E logo estava de volta ao meu rumo, a Casa de Aquário...  
Deveria passar por ela pra chegar na sua...  
Não queria...mas era preciso...

Vira-o deitado no chão olhando o céu.  
Parando a alguns metros dele,  
Estava divino como sempre.

E eu...mais pálido, mesmo que minha pele seja morena, mas aparentava...  
Magro? Pouco fora do meu peso ideal...

Vira-o surpreso ao me ver daquele jeito...Era estranho...  
Mas... ele não mudara nada...  
Continuava do mesmo jeito que alguns anos atrás antes de morrer...

_Vira-o meio pálido e magro  
Me surpreendera muito!  
Milo de Escorpião...Magro e Pálido!  
Aonde o aracnídeo tinha ido se meter!_

_Quantas perguntas passavam em minha mente!  
Quantas surpresas a mais deveria aguardar dele?  
Quantas idiotices ele teria feito!_

_Olhava-o... Triste, se levantara do chão se limpando por cima.  
Olhando-o com cara séria e fria como sempre.  
Ninguém o conheceria bem o suficiente fora é claro ele..._

Olhava-o frio, igualmente, o seu olhar avia mudado... muito...  
Ficaram se fitando longamente. Até ele olhar para ele uma última vez e fechar os olhos.  
Sério ainda.

- Posso passar pela sua casa Camus de Aquário? Estou indo para a minha casa.

_Tinha que ser brincadeira...  
Ele sério, frio!  
E ainda formal!  
Ta...aquilo passava-se do normal!_

_- Claro, Milo de Escorpião. Sabe que pode passar pela minha casa sem permissão..._

- Desculpe-me, mas tenho modos o suficiente para pedir, alem de uma boca pra se falar.

_Extrapolara os limites!  
Ele educado e formal!  
Aquilo estava mais estranho do que o normal!_

_- Está bem non vou discutir._

_- _Até mais

Sai casa em passos normais.  
Sem olhar para traz, sem fazer gracinhas, iria para a minha casa o mais rápido possível...

_Ele mudara...e tudo foi por minha culpa!  
TUDO foi por minha culpa!  
A carta...era a sua maior esperança...  
De que ele entende-se o que sinto, mas era melhor falar para ele...  
Afinal...se não fala-se iria piorar tudo..._

_Segurava uma carta por dentro dos bolsos do sobretudo...  
A carta que guardara por 1 ano...  
A carta que lia toda vez..._

_A tristeza em si...era tamanha que talvez...  
Por um tempo fosse melhor lhe dizer a verdade..._

_Grécia - Santuário - Casa de Escorpião_

Sentia falta desse local...  
Minha casa...  
Porem o que faço aqui mesmo?  
Ah! Sim...vim falar com a Athena e com Camus...  
Mas...  
Ainda tenho receio de encara-lo após o que escrevi...

O maldita tristeza!

A noite acabara e o dia estava amanhecendo...  
Estava olhando o céu pela porta, sentado na porta da casa de Escorpião...  
Olhando o nascer do Sol. Sorri sincero após tantos anos...  
Sentia falta disso...  
MUITA falta...  
Os escorpiões de minha casa...  
Voltei pra dentro da casa, indo pra biblioteca, ler alguma coisa...  
Sentira alguém o espionar...mas não poderia mudar nada...

Lia um livro em Francês que saudades tinha...  
As leituras em Francês começaram a ser o seu vicio...

Após alguns anos sozinho...

_Observara-o silenciosamente, talvez ele tenha percebido...  
Mas não entendera o por que do vicio dele por Francês..._

_Bom... Saber sabia...  
Mas...não queria dizer para si que era exatamente por isso!  
Não mesmo...  
Voltei o meu ramo de volta para a minha casa, sabia... que ele tinha percebido que eu estava lá...  
Mas não sabia por que ele não tinha dito nada...  
Não era normal dele! Com certeza não era!  
Ele não poderia ter mudado tanto assim!  
Ou...poderia?_

_Com certeza não poderia!  
Sabia o que a falta fazia...fazia as pessoas mudarem...  
Mas não tanto assim!  
Com certeza não poderia ter mudado tanto assim!_

_Bom...poderia mas não tanto assim!  
Andando pela casa de Escorpião realmente estava se sentindo péssimo...  
Voltando a sua direção para Aquário_

Sabia que ele tinha passado lá, mas não iria se render tão fácil assim...  
A vida dele tinha sido dura...Muito até.  
Por isso decidira ir deitar-se.

Fechara o livro, e subira pro quarto, quieto e normal.  
Encontrara alguns escorpiões no caminho.  
Sorrindo ao vê-los.  
Ao chegar no quarto vira mais uma carta.  
Decidira deixa-la pra ler mais tarde.

Não iria lê-la agora. A falta o deixava triste.  
Decidira pegar a carta e coloca-la na escrivaninha.  
E fora dormi.  
Ou tentar...  
Depois de tantos anos era normal que não conseguira dormi mais em paz.  
Principalmente se fosse na própria cama.  
Mexera-se na cama varias vezes.  
Atualmente estava com a cara enfiada no travesseiro.  
Não conseguira dormi assim se levantando e indo tomar banho.

No banho sentira que iria ter uma visita dentre em breve.  
Por isso evitara terminar o banho rápido.  
Ao terminar, secara os cabelos de leve, indo pegar as roupas.  
Ao se deparar com alguém observando, agira normalmente.  
Terminando de se arrumar deitara-se novamente.  
Ignorara a pessoa.  
A essa altura os cavaleiros estariam almoçando mas ele...  
Não almoçava somente jantava...  
Não que não almoce mais...  
Só não sentia mais fome no almoço...  
Deixava quieto...

Deitado na cama, agora de bruços, com a cara enfiada no travesseiro.  
Tentava dormi inutilmente, a presença dele ali estava o incomodando.  
Suspirando, sentando-se com as costas na cabeceira da cama.  
De frente pro ser que estava o observando.

_Sabia muito bem que ele sabia que eu estava ali na frente da cama o observando.  
Vi ele se mexer na cama querendo dormi e não conseguir.  
Vira-o sentar na cama e me olhar.  
Assim saindo das sombras e indo até perto da cama._

- É falta de educação entrar na casa dos outros sem bater na porta, mais ainda entrar no quarto deste e ficar observando das sombras. Acquarius no Camyu ¬¬.

_- Pardon mon ani. Non pude evitar vir o mais cedo possível. Pensei que já tinha ido descansar da viajem, mas pelo visto deste que chegou non conseguira. E os seus olhos me dizem que non deve ter dormindo mais do que 4 á 5 horas na Ilha de Milos._

Olhava-o frio e cruel como sempre deste que mudara.  
Assim se fazendo um gesto pra este sentar-se na cadeira ao lado da cama.

- Oui, és verda. Non dormi até agora, e non dormi mais do que 4 á 5 horas na Ilha de Milos. Mas já estou acostumado com isto.

_- Mas isso é desgastante. Mesmo pra um cavaleiro..._

- Non para min que já me acostumei.

Vi-o olhar-me para min surpreso.  
Suspirei e assim estiquei o braço bagunçando o cabelo dele.  
Olhava-o do mesmo jeito.

- Je estas mui bien, non irei morrer por causa disso.

_Vi-o bagunçar o meu cabelo olhava-o ainda meio surpreso pelas atitudes dele.  
Assim sorri sincero após muitos anos com a mesma face fria._

_- Acho melhor vous descansar afinal deve estar cansado né? Irei me retirar._

Olhava-o sincero assim sorrindo de leve segurando o braço dele falando calmo.

- Non. Pode ficar se desejar.

_Me surpreendi ao vê-lo dizer que eu poderia ficar, assim voltando sorrindo de leve igualmente tinha ele feito._

_- Está bien...Je ira ficar..._

Sorri de leve assim deitando-me na cama novamente.  
Estava muito pálido, e magro parecendo que não tinha me cuidado por algum tempo.  
Bom, essa é a verdade não tinha almoçado o que reduz a minha força.  
Não dormia direito, reduzindo mais ainda.  
Jantava pouca, reduzia mais o que restava do pouco.

Depois de tanto tempo consegui dormi há essa hora era final de tarde.  
Quando finalmente acordei já era almoço do dia seguinte.  
Vi ele dormindo na cadeira, segurando a minha mão.  
Parecia que tinha medo de me perder.

Percebi que ele tinha ficado a noite inteira me esperando.  
Como não tinha acordado ele dormiu de manhã.  
Assim me levantei devagar.  
Depois de dormi tanto tempo percebi que o meu corpo estava mais saudável.  
E que se eu comesse agora iria ficar mais ainda.

Assim tirei a mão dele da minha, e o deitei no meu lugar indo pra cozinha.  
Fazer alguma coisa para min e para ele quando este acordar.

_O que é isso? Onde eu estou?  
Estou deitado em uma cama?  
Mas como se eu tinha dormido na cadeira?  
Ao abrir os meus olhos, vejo-me deitado na cama onde ele estava.  
Sentando-me e olhando ao redor era tarde e vinha um aroma muito bom da cozinha._

_Me levantei e fui até lá ver o que era.  
Ao entrar na cozinha me deparei com uma vista que nunca pensei em ver.  
Ele cozinhando. Sorri indo até perto dele o olhando._

Senti ser observando me virei e o olhei falando com uma voz calma e sincera.

- Ahh a bela adormecida acordou...

_Sorri ao ouvir tal frase o olhando._

_- Olha quem fala..._

Terminando de fazer a janta e assim pondo na mesa o olhando.

- Pode se servi.

Indo até a mesa e fazendo o seu prato. O seu normal.

_Sorri de leve ao ver a janta já terminada. Assustei-me ao ver que a maioria era comida francesa. Assim jantamos._

Após uma janta absolutamente normal e apreciativa, observei que estava a chover sorrindo. Assim me levantei pra lavar o meu prato e os talheres que usei, sorrindo e assim indo pro lado de fora dançando na chuva apreciando-a fazia isso todas as vezes que chovia. E pensar que antes odiava a chuva e o frio...Agora o que mais detesta é o próprio sol...Não claro totalmente mas ficava no meio.

_Fiz o mesmo lavei a louça e fui pra fora vê-lo dançar na chuva sorrindo de leve, parecia que este começara a gostar de frio ultimamente...  
É...Realmente parecia...O olhar a forma...  
Tudo fazia me lembrar...  
Por que estou a recordar isso agora?!  
Só por que agora ele parecia a min?!_

Senti ser observando, continuei dançando deixando a chuva cair sobre min.  
Após um tempo deitando-me no chão olhando o céu, deixando os olhos fechados...  
Ah...a sensação da chuva caindo sobre o meu corpo, minha face e meus cabelos era tão refrescante...Adorava essa sensação  
Suspirei ao senti-lo ainda a me observar.  
A essa hora eu deveria parar.  
Assim voltei pra dentro da casa antes de piorar a chuva, indo tomar banho. Ele ficara no quarto me esperando, após isso voltei e me troquei, deitando na cama novamente.

_Isso tinha que ser agora...  
Mas seria mal educado não?  
Ser agora... Agora que ele se acalmou...?  
TEM que ser agora..._

_- Mi...Milo..._

- Sim?

_- Quer...Quer...Quer namorar comigo?_

_Estendi a mão, dentro havia uma caixinha pequena aberta com duas alianças de prata.  
Estava vermelho e muito provavelmente._

Vermelho estava eu!  
Nunca imaginaria isso dele!  
Sorri, e levantei a cabeça dele, fazendo-o me olhar.

- Sim! Aceito!

_Estava feliz isso era, peguei uma aliança e coloquei no dedo dele, ele fez o mesmo comigo, sorrimos e nos beijamos. E assim dormimos na mesma cama, no entanto, ele praticamente desmaio na cama._

_Sorri, acariciei a face dele e por fim dormi...  
Amanhã...Eu tenho certeza que tudo será normal..._

**& No dia seguinte &**

_Tinha certeza que o dia seguinte seria normal, a diferença é que eu voltava pra casa dele e não a minha...  
Até o dia que a ChAthena inventou aquelas regras..._

_Que ficavam postadas em cada casa..._

. Cada cavaleiro em suas casas durante a noite.  
. Se o cavaleiro for almoçar em sua casa, durante a tarde deve ir prestar serviços com a Athena.  
. Se o cavaleiro for almoçar no refeitório a tarde deve ir treinar.

_Ultimamente eu andava muito ocupado...  
De manhã eu treinava com ele...  
Almoçava em casa, a tarde ia ajudar a ChAthena...  
A noite eu chegava em casa e morria e não tinha como sair pra ver ele...  
Não sei como ele ficou...  
Mas sei que eu fiquei mal..._

**& Continua... &**

Ps: Povoooo!Eu sei, Eu sei!  
A Fic teve algumas modificações quanto ao ser contada né?  
Mas isso é normal o.o...O primeiro capitulo era um prologo...  
Agora esta a fic xD...Sendo contada pelos dois cavaleiros...  
Embora ainda esteje estranho né?  
Bom espero melhorar mais e mais!E não liguem a mudança de termos eu escrevi elas em diferentes épocas e não tive tempo de revisar XD...  
Well aceito sugestões xD...

Aos reviews do capitulo anterior.

Gemini Yaoi: Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo também xD...Como eu disse que eu tava fazendo, bom eu fiz...Mas como tava na pressa nem deu tempo de revisar XD...Revisa pra min e me fala? Bom, obrigadinha ...

Dora Ivans: Hahaha...Bom bom...Eu esqueci de arrumar um detalhe xD...De que a Fic tinha continuação :P...E aqui está ela xD...Espero que tenha gostado agora que ela reviveu o Camus. E obrigada pela Review .

Mukuro: É todo mundo me disse isso o.o...Bom aqui está a continuação xD...Viu viu, espero que tenha gostando também xD...

Bom povo obrigada ai .E vou ver se termino essa fic mais rápido xD...  
Ahhh!

Não deixem de ler as outras fics viu?!  
Se bem que eu tenho que atualiza-las também xD.

Obrigada mais uma vez e até o próximo capítulo .


End file.
